


Let the Doctor See

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort Sex, Doctor/Patient, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sticky, Surgery, Vibrators, genital surgery, mentioned Megatron/Starscream non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt at the Kink Meme: "Megatron uses to frag Starscream so hard, and with such little care for the Seeker's discomfort, that Starscream has started to shut down his interface equipment receptors, so that he's numb to both the pleasure and, mostly, the pain that the fragging inflicts upon him.</p><p>One day though his valve is damaged to the point he has to visit the medical bay and ask Knock Out to fix him up. Realizing the extent of the damage, that goes back to weeks ago, Knock Out repairs him, then he requires Starscream to reactivate his sensors, something Starscream is wary of doing.<br/>Knock Out then proceeds to test the repaired interface panel by gently and metodically stimulating Starscream, working to a slow, intense overload or more than one, first by touching then giving him full oral."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Deja que el medico revise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429920) by [EFFErlz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EFFErlz/pseuds/EFFErlz)



There was a time when Starscream was more than eager to hop in Megatron’s berth. There was a time when interfacing with his master was enjoyable, when the bigger mech cared to bring the seeker to overload. But that time of amazing ‘facing sessions was no more.

Not only was the jet not finding any pleasure in the act anymore, but it quickly turned into quite the painful experience for him. The Decepticon lord cared no more for anyone but himself and just pounded into Starscream until he was satisfied. The rough treatment was getting too much for the seeker and he finally shut down his interface receptors.

This way, it hurt him less when Megatron’s enormous spike thrust viciously into his dry valve. But that wasn’t enough to prevent any real damage to said valve. Well, there was a first time for everything.

At first, the seeker thought the pain would just go away after he recharged during the night but he was proven very wrong the next morning. It still hurt considerably, especially when he was sitting or walking. He vented a sigh in misery and headed slowly towards the Med.Bay, trying not to focus on the pain that every step was causing him. By the time he got to his destination, his body was rigid and exhausted from the strain.

When the door slid open, Starscream was greeted by an empty room. How typical of Knock Out, racing with the humans again and ignoring his work! The seeker contacted the medic, hissing him a curt order to meet him in Med.Bay. A few minutes later the door slid open again and the red sport car entered, his lips pouting in a false manner.

“Starscream, couldn’t you wait a little longer? I didn’t get to finish and I was so close!”

The seeker gave him a dirty look, grimacing at the blunt innuendo. Knock Out, on the other hand, just chuckled and made a gesture with his servo towards the closest berth. The jet got the message and laid on it, shuffling uncomfortably because of the pain.

“So, what is the problem, Commander?” the medic asked. Truth be told, he wasn’t surprised by Starscream visiting the Med.Bay. But this time, there was no visible damage and this just made the red mech more curious.

The seeker remained quiet for a couple of seconds. It was quite embarrassing for him to explain what and where the problem was but at this point he had no choice really. He focused his optics away from Knock Out and retracted his interface panel. In Starscream’s opinion, the sound of it opening was way louder than it should be.

The medic lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Well, that was unexpected… An awkward silence stretched until the smaller mech came to his sense again. He activated a mechanism on the nearest console and the metal surface of the berth shifted slowly until it was almost horizontal instead of tilted. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a proper berth for valve examination on the Nemesis so they would have to improvise.

“Um… right. Get on the end of the berth and put your pedes on it”

Starscream shifted a few times and complied, sliding his frame to the edge, bending his knees and placing his heels near his hips. It was an uncomfortable position and the seeker’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. Luckily for him, Knock Out had decided to be professional, at that moment at least.

The medic dragged a chair, placed it between the jet’s open legs and sat on it. For a few moments he just observed the bared interface equipment with a light frown on his face. Then he shifted his optics to look his patient in the face. Starscream was still stubbornly looking at the wall though.

“Care to share what happened, Commander?”

The seeker’s lip components formed a thin line in irritation. He opened his mouth and closed it again. After a couple of inaudible tries, he finally murmured something which sounded a lot like ‘Megatron’.

Knock Out was unimpressed. “I have guessed that much.” Seriously, who wouldn’t?

But it seemed the information came as a surprise to the jet. His optics widened slightly but didn’t look at the medic’s way.

“I-… It was getting painful when Megatron and I interface, so I shut down my interface receptors. It was working for quite some time… Usually, the pain goes away after the night but… well, this time it didn’t.” Starscream said, feeling kind of proud of himself for not stuttering.

Knock Out shook his helm. Offlining receptors for long periods of time was never a good idea. That way, any kind of minor damage couldn’t be detected. And if the minor damage was not dealt with properly, which the medic was sure it wasn’t, it could cause more severe problems later on. That seemed to be the case.

“Why haven’t you come to me before?” Knock Out frowned deeply. He was the medic after all and he was supposed to repair the Decepticons. True, he was ignoring his responsibilities from time to time but that didn’t mean he would let anyone walk around injured either.

Starscream barked a short and crude laugh. “Just fix it!”

The sport car signed in defeat. There was no point in agitating the winged mech further.

“I’ll give you a mild sedative to dull the pain while I operate on you. It won’t affect your mental state.” the medic said, leaving his chair and taking a syringe from the table. He positioned the pointy edge near one of the seeker’s neck cables and emptied the content in it. The jet felt the pain slowly go away until he almost couldn’t feel it at all.

Knock Out grabbed a couple of tools, dragged a table with a mini console on it and sat on his chair again.

“Open up a little more, Commander.” The sport car’s velvet voice caressed the seeker’s sound receptors and he complied before even realizing it, opening his legs even more. The doctor hummed in approval at the obedience.

The seeker has managed to clean the area around his valve very well but Knock Out was guessing the insides were still a mess if the other was in so much pain.

Starscream was observing the medic closely. When he saw the red mech taking a very odd looking tool, which in the seeker’s opinion didn’t belong in the Med.Bay at all, he couldn’t stop himself from trying to get away from the approaching servo.

Knock Out eyed him weirdly. But then he saw the jet’s optics being fixed on the instrument he was holding and realized what the problem was. This was probably Starscream’s first valve examination ever and the poor thing had no idea what the tool was for.

_‘Better walk him through this one then. Or I’ll have to stop and reassure him after every new tool I take.’_

He held the instrument higher so the jet can see it clearly and then explained in a calm voice.

“This is called a speculum. It’s a legal medical tool if that’s what bothers you. There are no half-assed or home-made tools in here. Everything’s professional and sterile, so no worries.”

“It’s your competence that worries me. Have you done this before” Starscream asked sourly.

The red mech scoffed, slightly insulted by the seeker’s doubt in his abilities.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I have. And if you’d like someone more competent than me, then by all means, go visit the Autobots.” By the time he had finished his last word, Knock Out was barely stifling his chuckles at the horrified expression on the other’s face.

_‘Heh, serves him right.’_

The doctor smirked triumphantly at Starscream, who in return intensified his glare.

“Now, if you don’t have any more comments about my abilities, I suggest we proceed.” The medic said and waited for a confirmation. When he received a hesitant nod, he waved the odd looking tool again. “So, as I was saying, this is a speculum. I’ll place it half-way into your valve and then ‘open’ it so I can look and operate on the innermost parts of your valve.”

Knock Out opened and closed it a few time to emphasize his words and the seeker’s optics bulged.

“You’re joking…” the jet mumbled almost inaudibly.

“Huh? Oh come on, it’s probably not even half the size of Lord Megatron’s spike. You’ll be fine.” Knock Out tried to reassure the SIC.

Little did he know that Starscream wasn’t scared by the tool. What unsettled him was something else entirely. The fact he had to go to Med.Bay to get his **valve** fixed was embarrassing enough. But the idea of this instrument opening him up nice and wide for the other to look was just too much! However, his legs trembled slightly with strange excitement at the thought.

The seeker cursed his treacherous body, let his helm fall back on the berth with a dull thud and willed his blush to go away. Maybe if he wasn’t observing the doctor, it would be less humiliating?

Knock Out let the jet cool off for a few moments. Then he positioned the speculum at the rim of the valve and gently pushed it in. He’d done that procedure a couple of times before but never was anyone so tight! The medic couldn’t believe that there was an enormous spike in there just last night. When the tool was inside enough, he opened it and fastened the mechanism so it couldn’t close on its own. He looked at the seeker who had his optics shut tightly and his dermas biting on his lower lip component. Damn, he looked so damn… cute? Adorable? Sexy? The red car couldn’t decide.

“Commander.” he said, voice a notch lower than before. Then, he lifted another weird looking thing to show and waited for Starscream to start paying attention again. “This is a hysteroscopy. Simply put, it’s a mini camera.”

Before the jet had time to get embarrassed again, Knock Out inserted the tool in with the brief warning of ‘Coming in.~’

The only relief for the SIC was that he wasn’t feeling anything at all. Primus bless for small miracles.

The device was connected to the mini console which the medic was observing intently.

“Hm, wanna see, Starscream?” he asked cheerfully with a sly smile on his lips.

“Screw you!” came the commander’s angry reply.

Knock Out turned his attention back to the monitor and frowned. There was semi-dried energon mixed with leftovers from the interfacing last night. No wonder the jet was in pain. What in Pits was Megatron thinking?!? But at least there was no serious tearing on the walls.

Knock Out took his optics off the monitor and grabbed another tool from the table top to show to Starscream. The seeker was still stubbornly looking at the ceiling but after a few moments his curiosity piqued and he slowly eyed the tool, making sure to avoid the medic’s stare at all costs.

The red mech noticed the odd behavior and the light red tint on the SIC’s faceplates and couldn’t stop a small smirk from gracing his lips. Good thing Starscream was not looking at his face or Primus knows what fuss he’d had made.

“And this, Commander, is a ‘curette’. I’ll scrape the dried energon and transfluids from the walls of your valve with it.” the doctor informed while doing circular movements with the servo holding the instrument, emphasizing his words with gestures once again. The seeker made a nasty grimace at the explanation and rested his helm back on the berth.

Knock Out turned towards the table to take a bottle of lubricant to apply to the valve’s walls in order to make the scraping easier when his optics caught a sight of the monitor. The mini camera was still inside Starscream and was broadcasting an interesting happening. The red mech was nicely surprised by what he was seeing. At the places where the valve’s walls weren’t covered with dried energon, a couple of fresh droplets of transfluids were being exuded from the gaps between the metal plates. The doctor stared at the monitor in trance. He’d never seen a thing like that before, mainly because nobody had gotten turned on during such a procedure before. Well, Starscream was just mildly turned on, judging by the minimal amount of the transfluids. But still - turned on.

Knock Out smiled slyly at the video feed. He had had doubts whether to… turn this medical procedure into ‘something more’ but had decided against it because he really didn’t want a forced interface. And truth be told, he didn’t think Starscream deserved another one, especially after Megatron’s turn. But when he saw the evidence of the SIC’s arousal, he changed his decision instantaneously.

And the part that stroked Knock Out’s ego the most was that the seeker couldn’t feel a thing with his valve right then but became turned on regardless. That meant he had gotten aroused only by the thoughts of what’s happening to him and who is doing it. That, in turn, meant he was not so opposed to being a little intimate with Knock Out.

The red mech shook his helm to get rid of the lustful thoughts and tried his best to focus and be professional. He’d have to fix Starscream first if he wanted to have some ‘fun’ later.

The medic turned towards the SIC again and gently took the mini camera out of him and placed it on a lower shelf of the table to get it cleaned later. With a curette in servo, he slid the instrument deep inside the valve until he reached the very end. He placed his other servo on Starscream’s inner thigh and forced himself not to caress the metal there but use it for support only.

Meanwhile, the jet was having quite the predicament. The hand on his leg unnerved him a little. He didn’t know how to feel about it. If he tried to move away from it, it would seem as he’s opening his legs even more. And he couldn’t do that! So he kept still, the warmth of Knock Out’s servo calming him down, surprisingly.

The medic started scrubbing the dried energon and transfluids from the deepest parts of the seeker’s valve. The bits and pieces were coming off a lot easier than Knock Out though, especially with the extra fluids pushing them away from the walls. He methodically progressed from the inner to the outer parts. When he was half way through the procedure, Starscream’s left leg trembled. The medic decided it was just a tic but when the leg trembled again he eyed it suspiciously.

Of course! There were different tables for valve examinations and procedures for a reason. The awkward position of Starscream’s legs must’ve started to cause pain to the seeker. The leg shook again as in confirmation of Knock Out’s thoughts. He took a look at the SIC’s face plates and he found them strained with tension - the optics were tightly closed and the mouth was forming a thin line.

Both legs began to shake erratically after a minute and it was just a matter of time until Starscream couldn’t take it anymore and let them violently kick out, most likely hitting the medic and causing him to do some serious damage to the valve.

Knock Out vented a sigh. “Are your legs tired, Commander?”

The seeker just turned his helm on one side, hissed an angry ‘no’ and dug his heels in the berth viciously, willing his trembling legs to relax. Alas, it didn’t seem to work.

A few moments later he felt a pair of servos grabbing each of his ankles and pulling them forward, successfully relieving the pain in his knee joints.

Knock Out guided the seeker’s still trembling limbs in a position comfortable for both of them – the calves were now resting nicely on the areas where the medic’s shoulder vents met the protruding shoulder plates over his arms. Starscream relaxed his legs. The new position was so much better than before, oddly comfortable even. But utterly unprofessional.

“Won’t that scratch your paint, Doctor?”

“Hm, if you don’t squirm too much, it won’t.”

Starscream laid as still as possible and tried his best not to think about how sexual the new position was. It worked for a little while but ultimately his efforts were in vain. It had been a long time since he had found anything even remotely attractive or arousing. The slagging life on the Nemesis and Megatron’s ‘night visits’ had successfully made the seeker feel repulse at the mere thought of interface. So, the fact that he had gotten a little turned on, by a medical procedure no less, baffled him. He was kind of embarrassed of himself as well – finding attraction in this act while Knock Out, the hedonist and the pervert he was, was looking completely professional about it. No sly comments and innuendos whatsoever. The SIC felt a pang in his spark. Had Megatron made him so undesirable to others?

Contrary to Starscream’s believes, Knock Out was far from being unaffected. As a matter of fact, he was having probably the hardest time of his life. He was not known for having a lot of restraint when it comes to ‘facing. And having a lubricated inviting valve just a few inches away from him and a fine set of long legs on his shoulders was a tad  too much for him to handle. He had to take deep breaths every now and then to help him stay focused on his task.

He kept scraping the walls until he reached the speculum that was keeping the valve stretched open.

“Alright, Commander. I’m almost done. I just need to remove the speculum and clean the area that it was occupying. The walls will become to contract after I remove it but there should be enough time for me to scrape them before they close too much.”

Knock Out had to bit his glossa not to say how much he’d like to stretch them himself after that.

He didn’t wait for a confirmation from the seeker before taking off the instrument and putting it on the lower shelf together with the mini camera. With the curette back in servo, he continued his task for a few minutes until he noticed the valve was closing way faster than it should be. He was rendered surprised again. Was that a seeker thing? Or was it exclusively Starscream. The jet was very lithe, perhaps that had something to do with it?

The medic let an involuntarily ‘wow’ escape his mouth and the SIC’s attention was instantaneously on him.

“What?!?” Starscream hissed irritated.

“Uh, nothing… just, your valve contracted twice faster than any other I’ve seen before.” The red mech admitted. “It’s kind of amazing really, considering it was just stretched for 20 mins and was penetrated by unquestionably larger spike just a few hours ago.”

The SIC just blinked stupidly several times. Truth be told, he had no idea neither how to feel about this comment, nor how to reply to it. Thus, he decided to reply with another question.

“So what?”

Knock Out was surprised at the lack of screeching and kicking. He had expected a more… violent reaction from the seeker.

“Well, I didn’t get to finish the procedure. I’ll have to insert the speculum again for at least 15 mins to widen the valve again.” The medic said, barely suppressing his displeasure at the fact he had to wait even more than expected.

Starscream wasn’t happy neither. With every minute he was getting more and more turned on. If Knock Out, by some miraculous chance, hadn’t noticed his arousal already, he was bound to do so if they had to wait another 15 mins. So, the quicker they finish - the best!

“Finish this procedure now! Find another way!” the SIC retorted, baring his dermas at the red mech.

The medic wasn’t reluctant to comply, not at all. He cocked an eyebrow at the seeker and smirked. “As you command.~” And before Starscream had any time to wonder about the sly expression on Knock Out’s face, he distantly felt two fingers slowly entering his valve. The painkillers he was given have already worn off and even though he had his interface receptors deactivated, that didn’t block signals completely. Thus, he was somehow aware of two … expert digits stretching the walls of his port in a scissor-like motions which Starscream was sure were far from professional.

“W-What are you doing?!?”  The seeker almost shrieked and tried to move his legs but Knock Out was faster than him and grabbed the right limb before it could kick him in the jaw.

“What does it look like?  I’m finishing the procedure. Keep still, I’m almost done.” Of course he decided not to say that there were possibly half a dozen medical instruments in there that could have served as … stretcher instead of his fingers. Starscream didn’t have to know that though.

The doctor’s digits, still opened in a scissor-like way, moved slowly in a circular motion while his other servo returned to scraping gently at the walls. The not-so-dried energon and transluids were coming off ridiculously easily so it didn’t take lot of time for Knock Out to finish.

He dumped the curette on the lower shelf of the table and removed his fingers from the valve more slowly and sensually than really necessary. Then he dipped his digits in solvent to rid them of the nasty reminder of Lord Megatron that was stuck to them. Meanwhile, his other servo gripped the seeker’s right calf, making sure the SIC wouldn’t run away. But judging by the slightly open mouth and shallow breathing, that thought has left his processor already.

“Hmm, all clean and nice, like new.” This time Knock Out couldn’t suppress the arousal in his voice, neither could he hide the slightly dilated pupils. “But before I release you, activate the interface receptors. I have to check if everything’s working properly.”

Starscream burrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t really want to activate them. Last thing he remembered feeling properly with his valve was pain. Lots of pain, excruciating tearing horrible pain like no punishment had ever brought. And his current position was awfully vulnerable. What if he activates the receptors only to have another terrible memory added to the pile? He didn’t wish to re-live that ever again!

Knock Out noticed the troubled expression and stiff frame of the SIC and tried to reassure him. “Commander, I’m a doctor. My priority is helping patients, not hurting them. Don’t worry.”

Starscream’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “I do not worry!”

“Then I see no reason why you still haven’t complied.”

“Fine! I will!” the snappish comment was followed by a quite humming of receptors being activated.

“Good!” said Knock Out, barely keeping himself from adding ‘mech’ after it. That would’ve been pushing it too much at that moment.

His servos were both resting on Starscream’s calves, rubbing small circles with his thumbs in a reassuring manner. The seeker didn’t object to the touches and after a few moments the red car started moving his hands up the other’s legs. They traveled at a slow pace, lightly pinching the knee spikes and finally settling on the upper tights.

“More relaxed now, Commander? I need to check a few spots to confirm there is no further damage.” Knock Out didn’t bother to mask the hunger in his voice.

Starscream heaved a sigh and kept his helm looking at one side, not replying at all. Not because he didn’t want to but he didn’t trust his voice enough in order to speak. The servos on his legs and the previous stimulation had affected him a lot more than he thought. If he opened his mouth right then, who knew what embarrassing sound would’ve pour out of it!

The medic took the lack of violent behavior as a good enough sign to continue his ministrations. But the way the seeker’s legs went rigid when his finger drew near the interface equipment spoke volumes to the red mech. Starscream still believed that he’d hurt him and no amount of caressing seemed to lessen the jet’s fear and distrust.

When Knock Out tilted his helm to see his patient’s face, he was met with a pained expression – the kind of expression one has when expecting horrible pain. And that didn’t sit well with the doctor. Not at all! He had to fix it immediately.

He drew his finger back and lowered his face to the seeker’s interface equipment instead. Holding his breath as not to give away his intentions to the seeker prematurely, he extended his glossa to the outer node of the front side of the valve and gave it a firm and slow lick. The pressure and the wetness of it were just enough to cause Starscream to arch his back in a pleasurable surprise. His yelp quickly turned into a loud moan before he had the chance to clamp a servo into his mouth.

The reaction was more than satisfying to Knock Out. He’s always loved making others writhe and moan under his servos.

“No pain, I promise, Commander.” The medic smirked and pressed his mouth to the node again, this time remaining still, giving the seeker time to adjust after the apparent shock. Poor mech hadn’t felt a pleasure in while it seems. All the more fun then!

Starscream was breathing deeply, his spark spinning wildly at the medic’s promise. It was not in his nature to believe void promises but somehow he found this one oddly reassuring. And it stirred his desire even more.

A few moments later Knock Out decided he had given the seeker enough time to adjust and poked his glossa from between his lips to gently run along the node. He repeated the motion several times until the jet started tightening his calves around his shoulders in pleasure. Meanwhile, his servos were still caressing the SIC’s tights and gradually moving towards the hips, pointy fingertips teasing transformation seams and cables.

Knock Out raised his helm a little bit, just enough to look at Starscream. “Outer front node has not suffered any damage. Shall we move one?” the husky tone and warm breath tickling his valve made the seeker moan even through the servo on his mouth. He was no longer avoiding the medic, quite the opposite in fact - he was observing Knock Out intently with darkened unfocused optics.

The red mech smirked again, finally receiving the jet’s full and undivided attention. He raised his helm away from the seeker’s interface panel and returned his right servo to it instead.

Starscream’s valve was fully lubricated already, tightening itself over nothing in anticipation something to penetrate it, anything! A few drops of fluid had found their way out of it, tickling down his aft. Knock Out bent his finger to collect the lubricant and made a show of licking it from the digit, making sure to maintain optic contact with his ‘patient’.

Starscream opened his mouth as if to say something but his words were taken away by the sensation of a finger circling the entrance of his valve. He shut his mouth and let his head drop back on the berth with a thud. His legs tightened once again, wiggling themselves and the aft into following the retreating digit. But before he had time to voice his displeasure or perhaps regret his decision to online his receptors, the finger returned again. Its tip slowly pushed in and Starscream’s whole frame tried to slide down the berth in order to get more of it. Knock Out however, was quick to halt the jet’s attempts, placing his other servo firmly on the seeker’s hip and successfully stopping his wiggling.

“Patience, dear Starscream.” The red mech murmured. “Now, be a good patient and don’t move until I say so.” he waited for a confirmation from the seeker and when he got a trembling nod, he released his hold on the hip and slowly and sensually moved his servo to caress the thigh. His touch was feather-like, barely there, but on Starscream’s sensitive plating, it was like a burning fire.

“You know, you have truly beautiful legs,” the medic said while facing the elegant thigh he was holding with his servo. “very beautiful indeed.” He then let his lips barely touch the warm metal for a few moments before trailing open mouth kisses up and down the thigh, changing the pressure of his lips and glossa with every kiss he delivered.

His other servo was still lingering over the valve’s rim, not quite touching though. Starscream made an attempt to wiggle his hips again and Knock Out decided he had teased the winged mech enough already. He ceased his kisses on the seeker’s leg and pressed his left cheek on the warm plating instead.

“Time to check your first set of inner nodes. Ready?” the medic asked, not really expecting a coherent answer at that point. He smirked and slowly pushed his forefinger past the valve’s rim. The satisfactory quantity of lubricant eased the digit’s entry while the valve pleasantly contracted around it, making him whimper at the thought of that warmth engulfing his spike. However, this was not his plan for that time. He was not going to succumb, no matter how much he wanted to. Knock Out had to stop for a few seconds and vent deeply before continuing. The hot air his shoulder vents expelled caressed the seeker’s calves and they trembled in return.

Meanwhile, his finger started pressing lightly against the first three nodes just beyond the rim of the valve. He added more and more pressure with every stroke, allowing him to stop if the seeker began showing symptoms of being uncomfortable or in pain. The valve had been plenty abused by Megatron and the procedure of cleaning it had made it extra sensitive as well. Moreover, the medic had promised no pain would come to Starscream while in his care.

The SIC was panting hard, helm trashing from side to side. His right pede scrapped against the medic’s back with a nasty screech and the seeker barely composed himself enough to moan a low and needy “more”.

The plea distracted Knock Out from his ruined paintjob and he grinned at the winged mech. Regardless of the now obvious non-professional activity, he still continued to play his little “doctor” game.

“First set of inner nodes respond very well. Far better than I expected actually.” He purred satisfactory. His face was still pressed against the seeker’s inner thigh and his hot breath on the metal there sent another set of soft trembles through Starscream’s frame.

“Let’s see how the second set of nodes reacts, shall we.~” Just a second later he slid another finger inside the valve and pushed the two digits further in. Starscream gasped loudly and arched his back in pleasure, his wings flapping against the berth.

Knock Out spread his fingers and twisted them a few times, feeling the valve ripple and tightens around them. He then began to slowly pump them in and out, gradually building a faster and harder rhythm that got Starscream gasping and choking on his own moans while his vents were miserably failing to cool his frame even on their highest setting.

However, the medic’s rhythm was purposely not deep enough to touch that one last node at the furthest part of the seeker’s valve that would make the winged mech scream in overload. But when the SIC’s whimpers grew too loud and his talons dig too deep in the med. berth, Knock Out finally took pity on him.

With the next thrust of his fingers, he let them delve further in, pressing against the final node. The motion took Starscream completely by surprise. His frame stiffened and arched sweetly in the overload, thighs clapping around Knock Out’s shoulders and wings scrapping against the berth. His optics were tightly shut and his mouth had opened in a silent scream, voicebox shortening out for a few moments.

The medic had bitten his lower lip enough to draw energon. The distraction that the pain provided was necessary for him to override his desire to just open his interface panel and let his spike out, which by now was getting really uncomfortably pressurized.

He let a few shaky breaths out while Starscream was still panting and recovering from his overload. He composed himself as much as he could but his voice was still very strained when he began talking again.

“Excellent responses so far. But I’m not quite done yet.”

Starscream’s head was still spinning from the sudden and intense overload when he vaguely heard Knock Out speaking. He wanted to protest against the praise as he saw it perverse and undignifying. But his processor was not capable of forming words anymore, let alone sentences. He tried to at least glare at the red mech but he couldn’t muster the strength to focus his optics enough. After a few clicks he just gave up and let them roll back slightly and close.

With no vision to distract his other senses, the feeling of Knock Out’s fingers still buried deep inside his valve became even more vivid. And when the red mech finally began to withdraw his digits, the motion sent another shiver through Starscream’s frame and the seeker didn’t even bother to try to stop the needy moan that left his lips.

Knock Out smirked self-satisfactory at the sweet sound. He had managed to compose himself a little bit but his interface panels were still hot and ready to open the second he let his control go. But he couldn’t do that yet. He re-focused his attention back on the seeker.

“The quantity and quality of the transfluids are excellent as well.” He commented, observing the fingers he had used earlier on Starscream’s valve, rubbing the digits against one another before licking the tip of one of it. “Taste nice as well.”

The seeker opened his darkened optics just enough to vaguely see the medic’s middle finger disappearing into his mouth. He whimpered helplessly at the sigh, arousal stirring through his frame anew. It wasn’t long before Knock Out finished thoroughly cleaning his digits and returned his attention to Starscream’s valve.

“My, my, Commander, you’ve made a mess!” the red mech commented lightly, though his voice was thick with desire. There was no mockery in his tone but his statement was true. The jet’s transfluids adorned the edge of the berth and few drops had splashed on Knock Out’s thighs and on the floor below. Starscream made an attempt to close his legs but his frame refused to move from the comfortable position it was in. He wasn’t given enough time to muster strength though as the medic brushed his clean fingers along the underside of one long leg and continued talking. “Let’s clean you up again, shall we.”

With one swift movement, Knock Out’s servos took a hold of the silver legs. He lowered his face to Starscream’s valve once again and his glossa licked the trail of transfluid right up to the rim and slowly pushed in. The seeker gasped and moaned approvingly. He let his legs part a little more and arched his back to push himself against the medic’s face even more. Knock Out didn’t halt his movements this time. Instead, he allowed his ‘patient’ to bring him closer with his pedes. His glossa continued to assault the tight valve in an unhurried pace. But he wouldn’t be able to maintain it for much longer. Not with the way the valve’s walls were rippling around his glossa. Primus, how wonderful would that feel around his spike!

Meanwhile, Starscream’s whole frame was arching with every plunge of Knock Out’s glossa. The pace quickened and the thrusts became deeper and harder and as wonderful as it was, it was not enough to send the seeker over the edge and he knew it. Starscream whimpered in misery, claws making deep cuts into the berth. His frame was too heated already; his vents were no longer cooling him adequately. And more importantly, all those sensations were too much! After so long of only feeling pain or nothing at all, all the pleasure he was experiencing at the moment was absolutely overwhelming. It was so much that he was choking on his own moans and sobs alike. He truly needed a release, soon!

And just when he thought the red mech was going to tease him into stasis, Knock Out removed his glossa from the valve, replacing it with three of his fingers in one smooth movement. At the same time he gave the very sensitive outer node a hard and long lick. The combination was enough to overload Starscream hard and fast. His frame stiffened at first and then he rode his release wildly, processor completely overridden by carnal desire.

Knock Out couldn’t keep a low groan from escaping his lips this time. But Starscream was so far gone, he wouldn’t have noticed even if the red mech had screamed his vocals out. The medic withdrew his shaking fingers from the tight valve. The seeker’s whole frame trembled with aftershock of the overload. But he was getting less and less aware of his body’s doings. Two releases had managed to drain him completely and his optics were unfocused, almost closed. His head lulled to the right and his wings finally flopped on the berth relaxed. 

Knock Out was on the verge of bursting but he had just a little bit more work to do. He waited for a minute or two before licking at the outer node again until another set of shivers run through Starscream’s frame and he moaned lazily again. The medic repeated the procedure a few times until the seeker was exhausted enough to drop into peaceful recharge, completely sated.

Knock Out grinned one last time and rearranged Starscream’s frame to lie comfortably on the berth. He closed the jet’s interface panel and then looked down at his own. His spike was pushing very uncomfortably against its cover and his valve was a mess, if the transfluids leaking through the seams were any indication.

Well, it was time the doctor took care of himself as well. The red mech slowly made his way towards the wash racks. He was hoping he could get the seeker all to himself again sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out attends to his own very urgent needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write a sequel to the meme fill for a long time and I finally did it!
> 
> Enjoy!~

Knock Out tried to ignore the droplets of transfluids that he’s left on the floor on his way to the washracks. He couldn’t recall a time in his life that he’s been so aroused and has postponed an overload for so long. He had the feeling he’d burst in just one touch.

His valve was swollen from arousal while his spike has pressurized more than it should behind the interface panel and has dented it visibly. He couldn’t even open it due to the damage so he quickly disabled and removed it manually. Tossing it aside, he sighed in bliss at the freedom his private equipment has been granted. The panel of his valve was covered in transfluid but was otherwise undamaged. Retrieving it in its housing, Knock Out shuddered when he felt the cool air against his bared valve.

He leaned against the wall, supporting himself with one arm against the wall. His helm hit the metal wall with a loud clank but he was running too hot to even care about a possible scratch right now. He needed an overload and he needed it now!

His free servo run along his thigh before grasping the leaking spike and squeezing it. A pained and needy moan left his lips and he vented deeply before moving his servo. The first couple of pumps were more painful than enjoyable but pleasure quickly took over.

Knock Out was used to slowly building a rhythm, teasing his frame until he reached full arousal. However, this time it was far from necessary and he let his servo work fast, its hold far from gentle. His vents have long switched to their highest setting and could be heard loudly in the poorly insulated space. Only the medic’s loud moans and gasps accompanying it.

The red biolights on the underside and upside of the spike glowed brightly, their gleam momentarily hidden by the frantically moving servo. Knock Out rubbed his thumb against the slightly pointed head of his spike and his knee joints trembled, almost failing him. 

_“Ooh, that felt good.”_

Not missing a beat, his servo squeezed the sore equipment again. He could feel the impending overload. The hot and pulsing sensation was almost too much to handle anymore. He stroked the spike hard a couple of times, imagining it was Starscream’s warm, wet, and tight valve that was engulfing it. Remembering the Commander’s sweet moans and writhing legs from earlier. And his trembling wings against the berth. Not to mention his face, twisted in ecstasy when Knock Out’s glossa and fingers have thrown him in an overload.

With those images in mind, Knock Out reached his own violent overload with a broken cry that passed into a loud and prolonged moan, spilling the sticky transfluid against the metal wall. His legs finally failed him and he fell to his knees on the floor, his crest making a screechy sound against the metal wall as it slid down with its owner.

His vents were hitching from overworking. His optics remained closed, too tired to flutter open at that moment. He gave his retreating spike another squeeze and an aftershock run through his whole frame, drawing another small moan from Knock Out.

Now that the urgent need of his spike was satisfied, he could focus on his valve, which was dripping even more and has created a generous puddle. Knock Out made a grossed out face at the mess he’s made so far and at the thought he wasn’t even done. 

He removed his arm from the wall, no longer needing support against it, leaving only his helm to rest against the metal. He placed the servo on the floor instead, pushing his body upwards, making space to slide his other servo against his valve. He run his middle finger against the anterior node and groaned. He knew he could overload again by just rubbing it several times but that would leave his clenching valve terribly empty and that would be extremely unsatisfying. Especially given his level of arousal. 

Passing by the anterior node, his middle digit caressed his quivering entrance before dipping inside, slowly but steady. He really couldn’t give a slag about that embarrassingly loud and long moan his trembling voice produced. Because it felt oh so wonderful to finally have something inside for his walls to tighten around. And yet it was far from fulfilling.

He pumped his finger in and out, sliding it against as many inner nodes as he could, before adding another and another. He was slightly amused at how accepting of the intrusion his valve was. It barely resisted at all. The angle of penetration made it easy for the port to fully engulf the digits greedily.

He massaged his anterior node with his thumb that in turn made his valve clench around the fingers even more. And although it was pleasant, he still didn’t feel full enough. With a frustrated vent he removed his fingers not too gently. But the generous amount of transfluid made it painless.

Getting up on his trembling legs, he took only a step before staggering and having to support himself on the wall. 

_“How embarrassing…”_

The burning need in his port gave him strength to reach the secret compartment of the washracks. Opening the mini door, he quickly pulled out a mostly silver with a bit of red colour faux spike from there. Holding it in one servo, he reached to his valve with the other, collecting enough transfluid which he smeared on the faux spike. 

He didn’t even bother to go to his previous spot. He would have to clean a bit more afterwards but it seemed hardly an issue compared to the need he felt at the moment.

Sliding down to his knees again, he positioned the faux spike at the entrance of his valve and without hesitation pushed it in to the hilt, filling his valve and pressing against his innermost node deliciously. He pushed a tiny button on the side of the faux spike and it started vibrating lightly with a quiet whirring sound. He pressed the button a couple of times and the vibration and noise increased considerably. A pleasant shiver run down his chassis and a stupid smile adorned his lips.

 _“Aah, now that’s better.”_ He sighed in delight as the toy vibrated against every node in his port.

Meanwhile his spike has stood to attention again, though considerably less painfully so than before and not fully pressurized yet. One servo went to it and pumped lazily while the other was busy massaging the anterior node. Needless to say, Knock Out didn’t last long. The combined stimulation to his already too aroused interface array was more than enough to send him into another white hot overload.

This time, instead of a cry and a loud moan, he yelped in ecstasy, not ready for the intensity of his release. Riding the toy with a renewed energy, his valve clenched and rippled around the spike, the vibrations of which prolonged the overload until it started to get physically uncomfortable. His servo left the overly sensitive and abused anterior node and pressed the button of the spike one last time, stilling the toy.

He panted heavily, mouth hanging open to help him cool down since the vents were having difficulties already. He didn’t bother removing the toy. He had yet to come one more time from his now fully pressurized spike.

Returning his attention to it once again, he continued the lazy rhythm for a couple of seconds before speeding up, applying more pressure. His free servo was busy massaging the tip of the spike. 

His third overload was more of a pleasant shiver compared to the previous two. He continued to stroke his spike until it started depressurizing on its own, completely retreating into its housing.

With a content sigh Knock Out reached for the toy still neatly resting in valve and pulled it out slowly, whimpering when the sensitive walls of his port contracted against it a few times. With a wet pop, it was out and all the transfluid that it has been keeping inside gushed out, creating another puddle beneath Knock Out. 

_“Well, that was satisfying. And messy.”_

All he wanted to do at that very moment was lean against the wall and recharge. But he had a huge mess to clean and an interface panel to fix. But first – he needed to clean himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning one more chapter to this fic. I'm sure you can all guess what it's going to be about.~


End file.
